prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Smith
| birth_place = Calgary, Alberta, Canada | resides = | death_date = | death_place = | billed = Calgary, Alberta, Canada | trainer = Davey Boy Smith Hart family Chris Benoit | debut = 2000 | retired = |}} Harry Smith (August 2, 1985) is a Canadian professional wrestler of English descent. He is signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), where he works on its Raw brand under the ring name David Hart Smith. He has also wrestled under the name DH Smith ("D" for Davey Boy Smith, and "H" for the Hart family) for WWE's Raw brand and developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2000–2004) New Japan Pro Wrestling (2005–2006) World Wrestling Entertainment (2006–present) Developmental territories Early appearances The Hart Dynasty and split Personal life Smith is the son of Davey Boy Smith and Diana Hart, and has a sister, Georgia. He is very good friends with TJ Wilson and his cousin Teddy Hart, and used to live with Wilson. Smith is also close friends with his cousin Nattie Neidhart, and the two lived together as children while their fathers were wrestling as a team. Smith lists his father, his uncles Bret Hart and Owen Hart, Shawn Michaels and Chris Benoit as his influences. He also cites Ted DiBiase as a big influence. Smith was involved in a minor controversy over steroids, when, discussing how his father's drug abuse contributed to his death, Smith commented "I hope to be as big as him someday", leading to concerns over Smith using steroids. Smith claimed that the remarks were taken out of context and that he had learned from his father's mistakes. Smith appeared on an episode of Hogan Knows Best. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Camel clutch – 2007–2008 **Running powerslam **Saito suplex **Sharpshooter *'Signature moves' **Arm drag **''The Bulldog Bite'' (Standing or seated dragon sleeper) **Brainbuster **Elevated Boston crab **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly to back ***Delayed vertical ***German ***Northern lights *'Managers' **Diana Hart **Nattie Neidhart / Natalya *'Nicknames' **"The Canadian Bulldog" **"Bulldog" *'Entrance music' **"Rule, Britannia!" (2007) **"New Foundation" by Jim Johnston (2009–2010) Championships and accomplishments *'AWA Pinnacle Wrestling' **AWA Pinnacle Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with TJ Wilson **FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Prairie Wrestling Alliance' **PWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with TJ Wilson *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'69' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 *'Stampede Wrestling' **Stampede International Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Apocalypse (1) and Kirk Melnick (1) **Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Tyson Kidd **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Tyson Kidd *'Other titles' **NGW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) See also *Harry Smith’s event history *Harry Smith’s gimmicks External links *Harry Smith Official Myspace *D.H. Smith profile at WWE.com *Harry Smith's entrance theme Smith, Harry Smith, Harry Smith, Harry Smith, Harry Smith, Harry Smith, Harry Smith, Harry Smith, Harry Smith, Harry Category:Florida Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:Major League Wrestling alumni